This invention is generally directed to a feed distribution apparatus for animals. Specifically, the present invention is directed to a feed conveying system for caged poultry or floor animals and/or as a feed delivery system which uses a novel spring conveyor to move the feed through the system.
Poultry are usually housed in a series of cages for the purpose of delivering eggs. These cages can be constructed as a stepped-back pyramidal array, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,055. Likewise, floor animals are usually housed in a series of cages for feeding purposes.
In order to efficiently and cost effectively feed the poultry or floor animals, mechanized conveying systems are employed. These types of conveying systems typically include a feed conveyor which has a series of troughs within which is located a feed moving element. The troughs are usually closed tube sections, or open tube-like troughs which are located adjacent to the cages. When feed is delivered to the troughs and the feed moving element is actuated by a driving mechanism, the feed is moved along the troughs by action of the feed moving element to various feed delivery locations at which poultry is located.
Some such feed conveying systems, such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,495,894, use a continuous helical spring as the feed moving element. When the helical spring is rotated by the driving mechanism, the feed is moved along the trough with an auger motion. The helical spring is not substantially displaced in the axial direction along the trough.
In other such feed conveying systems, the feed moving element is pushed or pulled through the trough by a driving mechanism. One example of this type of a feed conveying system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,681,639 which uses a flexible, multi-link chain.
These systems, while effective for delivering feed to the various locations where poultry or floor animals are located, consume a substantial amount of energy to run. As such, thousands of dollars are used each year to run such systems. The present invention provides a novel feed conveying system used in a feed distribution apparatus which consumes substantially less power than that of prior art systems while effectively delivering feed to poultry, floor animals or the like.